In the past, installation of dental bridges involved a lengthy process of massive restoration or removal of significant portions of abutment teeth. The tooth portion then had to be capped to be restored. The operation then was accompanied by significant patient discomfort and expense. This invention relates to an improved reinforced dental bridge which may be rapidly mounted without massive removal of abutment teeth and which, by reinforcement, provides a much stronger prosthesis and a much more attractive end result.